Brothers of Gondor
by demogirl60
Summary: Aurora has to be taken to safety when Gondor is attacked. Faramir agrees to take her. She is engaged to Boromir and she and Faramir don't exactly get along. But will other feelings surface before she sees Boromir again? *Nothing fancy,just simple :- *


**Disclaimer:**

**Well, here I go again on another story. When I have an idea it seems that I have to type it or I forget it. Just like any other story I write, if you recognize it, I don't own it. All original characters, I own. Don't get excited if something isn't perfectly right. That's why it's called fiction. Ok, now, enjoy the story.**

Brothers of Gondor

Aurora was busy, like she was every morning, pruning and primping her rose gardens. In the stone world that she lived, being Minas Tirith, or the White City, the garden was the only color she had in her life. Her husband to-be, Boromir, Captain of Gondor had it built for her for an early wedding gift. Since her father had refused most things to her since she was not a son, Boromir decided that she needed some color and something she enjoyed. Roses. Aurora was always talking of having a rose garden of her own. Well, one day after Boromir had returned from patrols, he took her into the courtyard that had been secretly closed for some days, and surprised her with the beautiful yard. Only her father had scowled at it and said that there was no need for "frivolities." Aurora remembered Boromir saying something of the sorts about her father being . . . well . . . Boromir said he was lucky he wasn't executed for his words.

While Aurora was busy picking out an assortment of roses for her and Boromir's quarters, she felt the ground shake. Aurora had to put her hands on the ground to make certain she wasn't hurled to the ground. She wondered what in the hell could shake a city the size of Minas Tirith? Getting to her feet as quickly as possible, Aurora ran from the courtyard and to one of the lookouts, not believing what she was seeing. How could Gondor's great armies miss this?!

Out before her eyes, were hundreds, and thousands of Sauron's soldiers. Aurora stood in shock for a few minutes before it came to her, she needed to find Boromir. Running down the corridors in a long dress wasn't really easy, especially when she was dodging people running for their lives. The only other person she was able to find was Faramir, Boromir's younger brother. But that was only after she turned the corner and run straight into him, knocking herself to the ground.

"My Lady, I'm so sorry. Are you all right?" Faramir was instantly bending down to help her up.

"I'm fine Faramir." Aurora said releasing his hand. "Where's Boromir?"

"He just sent me to find you."

Aurora tried her best to follow Faramir through the running people and the pieces of flying stone pelting her in the face. Aurora could feel blood running down the right side of her face. When they finally found Boromir in the tower overlooking the total chaos below, Aurora jumped into his arms.

"Aurora, I thought you'd been . . . " Boromir put her down on her feet and tipped her head sideways, "you are hurt."

"No I'm fine." Aurora looked again down at the valley, the orcs seemed like tiny ants that were uncountable. "What do you want me to do? I can fight."

Boromir looked down at her and his face hardened. "I know you can fight, but I have no doubt about that. But I need you to get away from Minas Tirith as soon as you can."

Aurora barely let Boromir finish speaking, "Oh hell no. I'm not leaving you." Aurora looked back at him with anger filled eyes.

Boromir took her by the shoulders, "Oh yes you are. If you leave then Sauron doesn't get what he wants. If he would get you, then . . . " Boromir paused, "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you."

"What about you?" Aurora pleaded, "Come with me then!"

"No, I can't. I'll stay and fight. It's you I care about." Boromir took her by the hand and led her away from the others. "Faramir has agreed to take you to safety."

"No, I'm not leaving!" Aurora was close to tears. "Not without you." Boromir nodded to Faramir who was soon standing behind her. "No! I'm not–"

Boromir cut her off when he took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. "You're a stubborn as hell woman but I love you with my heart and soul. Now if you want to do something for me, get on this horse and get out of here." Boromir handed the reins to Faramir, who quickly swung up on the horses back.

"Come on My Lady, hurry!" Faramir held is hand out to her. Aurora looked up at Faramir and then back at Boromir. Turning, she ran straight into Boromir's arms again.

"I love you Boromir. Please come back to me."

"I will." Boromir reached under his shirt and lifted his Captain's medallion over his head and draped it back over Aurora's. "Take this. You can give it back to me when I see you again." Giving her one last kiss, he let her go. "Now get away from here." He hollered back to his Faramir, "Keep two eyes on her at all times little brother!"

"I will!" Faramir shouted over the noise.

Running back to Faramir and the horse, Aurora grabbed his hand and swung herself up. Grabbing a hold of Faramir's waist she turned and looked back at Boromir. He watched until they had disappeared out of the secret passageway.

After what seemed miles of running as hard as they could, Faramir stopped the horse beside a stream in the forests outside of Gondor. Aurora slid off the back of the horse and dropped to her knees by the water. Cupping her hands she drank until she could drink no more. And washed the dried blood off her face.

"Try not to drink so fast." Faramir warned her softly. "I wouldn't want you to cramp up."

Aurora stood up and spun around on him. "Don't tell me something I don't already know." Aurora stood there staring at him with raging eyes.

Faramir said nothing. He realized she had just been ripped from her home and family. She had the right to be pissed. Also, he wasn't Boromir. Aurora would probably never know how he really felt about her. To her he was known as Boromir's younger brother. He loved his brother with all his heart but, deep down he loved Aurora too. She'd never paid much attention to him, nor had she ever been real friendly with him. After Aurora finished boring her brown eyes through him, she brushed past him and started walking, back in the direction of the White City.

"Where are you going?" Faramir shouted after her, and then followed her. "Stop!" This woman had always frustrated him. Now she was starting to walk faster. Finally Faramir caught up with her and caught her by the hand. "I said stop!"

"Let go of me!" Aurora yanked her arm free. "I am going home. I will not walk away from my family at a time like this!"

"Will you stop yelling at me?" Aurora was taken aback when Faramir's raised his voice at her. "I'm sorry." Faramir took a deep breath, "Boromir wanted you safe. I would want the same thing."

Aurora paused for a quick second and the turned and started walking again. "I'm sorry Faramir, if you won't take me back then I'll find a way back myself."

"I'm not letting you leave." Faramir grabbed her again.

"Get your hands off me!" Aurora pulled back but Faramir didn't release her. "I said let go of me!"

"I'm sorry I won't." Damn, this woman was strong. Faramir was going to do what he said he was going to do. He wouldn't know how to deal with Boromir, much less himself if something happened to her.

Aurora tried her best to pull her hand free when Faramir's grip tightened. "I swear if you don't let me go-"

"Don't threaten me. That's all you've ever done to me." Faramir had finally had enough. He turned and walked toward the horse, with Aurora in tow, kicking and screaming all the way. "If you don't stop hollering and screaming, I'll just let the orcs have you."

"Oh, shut up Faramir." Aurora kept on pulling against his grip. Then while backing up, keeping tension on Faramir's grip, Aurora tripped backwards and somehow took Faramir with her. He lit right onto of her.

For the first time since they stopped there was complete and total silence. Aurora didn't know what the hell to think, neither did Faramir. But Aurora couldn't believe she had never taken time to actually look into those beautiful light blue eyes of Faramir's. There was a gentleness that she had never noticed, not to mention his full lips that were inches from hers. Aurora mentally kicked herself. She couldn't believe she was thinking those thoughts. Especially about her own soon to be brother in-law.

Faramir froze when he lit on her. Grinning silently to himself, he never thought he'd be in this position. Ever. Boromir would kill him if he'd seen this, and for the thoughts that were going through his mind at that very moment. Yep, his head would definitely go on the chopping block.

After what seemed like eternity Aurora fidgeted and curtly said, "Would you kindly get off me?"

"My pleasure." That didn't come out the way it should have given the circumstances. Realizing that he still had hold of her hand, he jerked her up to her feet, probably a little too hard. He let go of her hand after she was standing in front of him staring at him again. "Satisfied?"

"Very." Aurora flipped her hair over her should and reached down and brushed a few leaves off her dress.

Exhaling, hoping to start everything off on the right foot this time, "Now, if you would kindly get on the horse, we will be on our way. The quicker we get going again the quicker we can stop and rest again."

"Fine with me. I'm only doing this because Boromir wanted me to."

"Well, I'm doing this for Boromir also." Faramir stopped adjusting the saddle and looked back at her, "and for you. He's not the only one that wants to see you safe."

Aurora stood there and stared at him with her mouth half open, because she had no idea what to say to him. Over the years, maybe she had been . . . a little mean to Faramir. But there was something in his voice when he had spoken to her that told her, she shouldn't be. Aurora stepped back and watched Faramir agilely mount the horse. Without saying anything to her, he held out his hand. Aurora reached for his gloved hand and pulled herself on the horse. Aurora wrapped her arms around Faramir's waist, and not a word was exchanged between the two until their next stop.

Faramir scanned the next realm they had just entered, Rohan. With any luck they would be able to get through without any troubles. Aurora had been awake for along time, but he had felt her grip around him go lax, and her head rested up against his back. He held her up straight with one arm and rode with the other. Faramir knew that the relations between Rohan and Gondor weren't the best in the world, but maybe Rohan would realize their situation. Faramir moved his arm that was holding her up, and tried waking her up.

"My Lady, it's time to wake up."

"How many times have I told you to call me Aurora?" She tried to straighten her spine. It was hard to do on the back of a horse.

"If it'll make you happy."

"It would."

"I need you to put on my cloak I have in the saddle bag. I'm going to try to get us through here with as little trouble as I can."

"Where are we?"

"Rohan."

"Yippee." Aurora said flatly. Rohans hated the Gondorians. Her father hadn't improved relations any when Rohan was attacked and he didn't sent aid. Theoden would have them drawn and quarted probably, not so much Faramir but Aurora. Aurora reached behind her and retrieved the cloak and draped it over her.

Faramir and Aurora hadn't ridden two miles when the thunderous sound of hooves sounded in the distance. Within seconds, they were surrounded by a herd of at least one hundred horses with all the riders lances pointed at them.

"Shit." Faramir muttered under his breath. Eomer, leader of the horse lords dismounted and walked over to their horse.

"Well, well. Why do we have the pleasure of having Faramir a son of Gondor trying to sneak through our lands?

"We were not trying to sneak through Rohan, Eomer, we were trying to get through and get as far away from Gondor as possible."

Eomer stripped off his riding helmet. "If you wouldn't mind getting to the ground. I haven't looked a Gondorian in the eye for quite sometime." Reluctantly, Faramir jumped to the ground. Aurora held her breath as she kept her head low.

"Your other rider is to get to the ground as well."

Faramir stood his ground against Eomer, "No. My rider is to stay on the horse."

Eomer nodded to one of the horseman and he grabbed Faramir and held him at bay with a lance. Faramir stood helpless as Eomer walked over to the horse, and Aurora.

"My orders were for you to get on the ground." Faramir watched as Eomer reached up with both hands and grabbed Aurora's cloak, and jerked her to the ground.

"You bastard-" But Faramir was stopped by the tip of a sword to his chest. Aurora's body jolted as she hit the ground hard. If she didn't have broken bones, she'd be lucky.

"No get to your feet!" Eomer shouted at the person covered in the black cloak. He watched the person get to their feet after being thrown on the ground. He really didn't know what to expect. Especially when a beautiful woman appeared out of the hood. "Well, hello Aurora."

"Don't you ever put you hands on me again." Aurora's fist flew up so fast that Eomer couldn't stop her. Her fist met his nose and knocked him back a few steps. Faramir could hear Eomer's nose break from where he was standing. A horseman from behind Aurora grabbed her and put a knife at her throat.

"Let her go!" Eomer ordered as he held his hand over his blood-covered nose. The horseman shoved her forward. "A nice left hook." Eomer nodded toward Faramir. "I thought you were hooked up with Boromir."

"Don't talk to her like that." Faramir growled back.

"I'm just giving her a hard time." He had known Aurora for quite some time.

"Put a sock in it Eomer. Don't talk of Boromir when Gondor is under attack."

"Under attack?"

"Sauron sent armies at night so there was no way we could see them," explained Faramir.

"Why don't we ride to see King Theoden and see what he has to say."

While Eomer talking with Theoden, Faramir and Aurora were given quarters. Aurora leaned up against the stone rail looking out over Rohan. It was quite different from Gondor. Her thoughts trailed to Boromir. She prayed that he was all right. Her heart would be broken if something had.

Faramir sat on the wooden bench along the wall and watched Aurora run her fingers over Boromir's Captain's medallion. She was thinking about him again. Why shouldn't she be? Aurora was a handful, always had been. But she was good for Boromir. She was the only one who could keep him in line. Faramir rose from the bench and approached Aurora.

"He'll be all right you know."

Aurora turned to see Faramir standing next to her. "I know." Aurora glanced at Faramir and then let the medallion drop. "Um, I wanted to apologize to you."

Faramir turned to lean up against the stone wall so he could face her and crossed his arms and frowned. "What for?"

"For how I treated you all these years. I've been cruel and insensitive."

"You could never hurt me." Faramir brought his hand up and brushed a few stray hairs out of Aurora's face.

"You don't deserve to be treated that way."

Faramir studied her tired brown eyes. She had meant what she said. "I accept your apology even though I didn't need one."

Aurora turned toward him and tried to through humor into the situation, thrust out her hand, "Truce then."

Nodding and shaking her hand Faramir stood straight next to her. "If I ever had to apologize to you, it would be for never in my life getting to do this, just once." Faramir kept hold of Aurora's hand and used his other hand to cup the back of Aurora's head. He kissed her with a passion he never knew he had. He dropped her hand and used his other hand to draw her closer to him.

When Faramir back away, Aurora stepped back completely breathless. The man could kiss. She gave him that. Aurora couldn't form words after that. For the first time in a long time, something left her speechless as well. Boromir would never know about this moment with Faramir. It didn't change her feelings for Boromir one bit. If anything, Aurora gave it to Faramir for having the guts to stand up to her. She now loved him in another way.

"Why don't you lie down for a while and get some rest? I'll go see what is going on downstairs."

Aurora watched Faramir walk through the door. Setting down for a moment before she put her head on that pillow. Letting out that big breath she had held in when Faramir had kissed her, Aurora then laid her head on the pillow. Even with all of the thoughts of Boromir in the middle of battle couldn't keep sleep from overcoming her.

Faramir opened the door as quietly as he could before peeking around it. Aurora was still asleep on the bed, which was good. But, he had to wake her up and tell her the news. Walking over and setting softly down on the bed, he watched her sleep. She was laying on her right side and her long blonde hair was splayed out over the pillow. Faramir wondered if Boromir new just how lucky he was, although he new better than to ever doubt his brother, to have a woman that fights for what and whom she loves. Faramir only hoped to find a woman that had half as much heart as Aurora. There he had his doubts. Finally, Faramir reached down and gently shook Aurora's shoulder until she stirred.

Sighing, Aurora slowly turned over on her back and opened her eyes. Faramir sat there smiling down on her. "You're not going to kiss me again are you?" Aurora teased.

Faramir grinned sideways and chuckled. "No."

"Good. Because if I wasn't already betrothed to Boromir, I would have done more than kiss you earlier." Aurora sat up on the other side of the bed. "Is something wrong?"

"No. I've just come to tell you that I am leaving to go back to Minas Tirith." Faramir held up his had before Aurora could protest. "I'm leaving with King Theoden, Eomer and then whole Rohan army."

"What?" Aurora didn't protest that. It was just alarming to actually hear of Rohan coming to the aid of Gondor.

"I didn't ask. It was Eomer who talked to Theoden and then Theoden came up with the idea. They will never know how much we will appreciate it." Here came the hard part. "Now, Theoden has agreed to let you stay here for protection until it is time for you to return to Minas Tirith."

"I don't suppose I have a choice in the matter, do I?"

"Nope." Faramir stood, "You'll be well protected and you shouldn't have anything to worry about."

"I'm ok with that."

Aurora stood in the huge front yard of Rohan watching the horseman prepare for battle. Deep down she was disappointed that she wasn't going, but she trusted Faramir to make sure that she would stay safe. But, she wouldn't know how long it would be before she could leave and go home. Faramir said that he would send a special rider for her when it was time. When it came to these kinds of things, Aurora wasn't a real patient person.

"Well, it's time to leave." Faramir came up to her leading his horse. He hated to leave her, but, he also knew he wasn't the man she wanted. Faramir could tell, because when he kissed her she didn't return it, which was fine. At least they had come out of this ordeal with a decent friendship between them.

"I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me." Aurora smiled up at him. "I owe you big."

Faramir brought his ungloved hand up to her smooth face, "You own me nothing."

Aurora looked into his pale blue eyes and reached up for his hand. "I want you to ride safe Faramir. When you get back and reach Boromir, tell him I love him and that I'm waiting for him." Aurora released Faramir's hand.

"I will." Faramir backed away from her and mounted his horse.

The sound of the thousands of horses was deafening, as Aurora watched them ride off toward Gondor.

The next morning Aurora couldn't keep her mind off Boromir. As she wandered around the stables to be near the horses, the good thoughts tried to peek through, but she always imagined something of the worst. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a female voice.

"Good morning, my lady."

Aurora turned to see Eowyn. She was a little shorter than Aurora with the same length blonde hair, Aurora's being a little bolder. "Good morning to you. But, please call me Aurora."

"All right." Eowyn stood next to her, "Are your quarters all right? Is there anything else that you need?"

"No, I don't need anything else. Thanks."

"You miss him don't you?" Aurora gave Eowyn a blank look. "Your man of Gondor." She nodded toward Boromir's Captain's medallion.

"Very much so yes." Aurora smiled grimly. Aurora did not know Eowyn. She knew her brother Eomer from the times he visited the White City. But what she had been around her, she liked her very much.

"He will come back to you."

"I'm hoping."

"Well, he brought you here. He will come back for you."

Aurora's mouth fell open, and her eyes widened. "Oh, you mean Faramir. No, he's not the one I'm waiting for. Boromir is the one."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Eowyn put her hand over her mouth.

"No, that's ok. The man that brought me here is Boromir's younger brother."

"Oh, I'm mistaken then. I was wondering . . . " Aurora watched Eowyn's trail over the mountains as if she was daydreaming, and she knew that look in a woman's eyes when they were, what would Aurora say? In love. "If he had anyone back home."

Aurora arched her eyebrows at Eowyn and watched the red rise in her cheeks. "I know that look."

"Am I that easy to read?"

"I could read the disappointment in you voice when you thought he was the one that I was betrothed to." Aurora laughed slightly. "It's all right. You're a hot-blooded woman, aren't you?"

"I suppose so. There was just something about him."

"Faramir is a good man. He would like you."

"I'm kind of jealous of you."

Aurora frowned at Eowyn's comment. "Excuse me?"

"Well, if you haven't noticed you've had most of the male population in an up roar since you arrived."

"I highly doubt that."

"The men of Rohan very seldom see a woman of Gondor, and one with your sheer beauty." Aurora had to suppress a serious laugh. She could not believe what she was hearing. "If you haven't noticed, you stand out quite a bit." Aurora looked down at her purple dress, which a handmaiden had cleaned it for her. Her bright colors from Minas Tirith did stand out.

Aurora watched as a coal black horse came up to fence wanting attention. She walked up and held out her hand. The horse nuzzled her hand and nibbled at her fingers. She'd always loved horses, but she never had one back home. She always stole a ride on Boromir's horse.

"Her name is Shadow." Aurora heard Eowyn mention behind her.

"She's beautiful."

"You must have a way with animals, because she never comes up to anyone."

"I've always had a knack." Aurora ran her hand down the mare's nose.

Eowyn was curious about this beautiful woman from the White City. She didn't have many chances to talk to another woman. Eowyn was taken back with her. She always had thoughts that Gondor women were stuck up, and their noses were so high in the air, they couldn't breathe. But Aurora was different, and she was even in the higher up in the status of Minas Tirith. Not only was she beautiful, but she was a strong woman who stood up for what she believed in and loved.

"What else do you do in Gondor?"

"What do I do?" Aurora paused. "Like political or for fun?" It sounded like a stupid answer, but Aurora wasn't sure what Eowyn had meant.

"For fun."

"Well, you are going to laugh, but I absolutely love roses."

"Really. No, I won't laugh. There are roses around our courtyard but I could never get them to grow very well." Eowyn looked off in the distance, "How do you get roses to grow in stone?"

"Boromir had a garden built for me as an early wedding present." Aurora's eyes went blank as she thought of her wonderful roses. They were probably burnt to a cinder by now. "I would very much like to see your roses." Eowyn smiled and lead Aurora back up the pathway to the courtyard.

Everyday after that, Aurora spent time in the rose garden. It helped pass the time between hearing news about the war going on in Gondor. There was no news about Boromir, however, Aurora refused to believe that no news was good news. She had no choice but to worry about him.

Aurora made the rose garden come out of its slump. It made the side of the courtyard stand out brightly. All they needed was weeded, water, and a little cow manure. She used it back at Gondor. The look on peoples faces when they had seen her packing buckets of cow manure from the corrals was priceless. They had never seen the like. But people stopped by everyday to look at the colors around the courtyard. Aurora had even dug up and split some roses and started some other beds elsewhere. There would be color everywhere when she was completed with her project.

"The courtyard looked wonderful." Eowyn said as Aurora stood back and looked at one of her recent transplants.

"Thank you." Aurora brushed of her hands. "I could say it needed something."

"It's been two months and you would never even think it was the same place."

"I thought I might share in some of my talents from back home."

"The people are saying it helps their spirits to look at such colors."

"I'm glad I could help."

Another month passed. Same old news. War still waging, but no other news she wanted to hear about. Although she had made some great friends at Rohan, she missed home greatly. And Boromir the most. It helped her a lot to work in the rose garden. When she worked in it, it helped her feel like she was home. It cleared her thoughts and helped her to relax. It never bothered her to get her hands grimy with dirt. It washed. With her hands buried deep in the dirt, her mind was completely in the clouds. Aurora was oblivious to her surroundings.

"I might have known you'd find roses here."

Aurora's head shot straight in the air. That voice. So distinct . . . Was she just daydreaming or was it really . . . Aurora stood up and spun around so fast that she nearly tipped over. Boromir. There he stood, her Captain of Gondor, in the flesh. Aurora couldn't believe she stood there staring at him. Tears rolled down her face as she broke into a run as fast as she could. Just as she jumped, he opened his arms and caught her. Her hands, dirt and all, grabbed his face and kissed him like never kissed him before. Boromir wrapped his arms strong around Aurora and kissed her back. God, it was good to hold her in his arms again. All through the war he had dreamed of this moment. At time's he didn't think he would ever get to do it again.

Aurora broke the kiss and stepped back just to look at him again. Her mind was racing. She had missed the way his eyes looked when he was looking at her, his smile and the way he shook his head when she'd done something out of the ordinary. Especially the way he held her. She could not count the ways. She laughed slightly through her tears as she looked at his face. It was covered with dirt from the roses. But, he didn't seem to care. All Boromir could do was stare at her. She hadn't changed, but only gotten more beautiful. Change for the better he supposed. He raised his eyes and looked around. There were roses everywhere.

"You added your special touch to the place, and I can see that right off."

"I can tell you. It needed it." Aurora grabbed his hand. "Come. Let me show you"

Faramir stood up high on the courtyard watching them. It did his heart good to see Aurora so happy. But it also broke it so see her so happy with someone else. Smiling he turned to see Eowyn standing at the doorway watching him. Faramir had noticed her when he and Aurora had arrived the first time. She didn't have Aurora's striking beauty or stand out presence. But, she was pretty, with a shy way about her. Faramir smiled softly at her, glanced once more at Aurora and her brother, who was busy showing him her recent work.

Boromir was impressed with Aurora's work. But he wasn't shocked. Everything had her touch and quality to it. It delighted him to see her so happy. Like the look on her face when he had shown her the rose garden he'd had built for her at home. He thought she was going to bust. Boromir couldn't help but stand and smile at her with deep pride. And to think this woman would become his wife when they returned home. Wife. What would she do next? The thing she did next brought a hint of tears to his eyes.

Boromir turned to his left to see a child running and hollering Aurora's name. The little girl couldn't have been more than two, and she ran toward Aurora with her arms high in the air. Aurora bent down and picked the child up, spinning her in the air. Boromir watched as the child squealed with glee. Aurora bent over and snapped off a rose bud and handed it to the child. The child in turn wrapped both arms around her neck. Boromir was at a loss for words. Maybe someday in their future he would see this. He so hoped. Aurora set the child down and laughed out loud as she ran to her mom to show off her new treasure. Aurora waved back at the mother as the two walked back to their home. Looking back at Boromir who stood there completely silent, Aurora's hand found its way to his Captains medallion.

"I remember you saying something that when I saw you again, you could have this back." Aurora brought the medallion from around her neck. When Boromir said nothing and stood there staring at her she wondered if she had done something wrong. "Boromir?"

"You amaze me Aurora." Boromir placed his and on her cheek. "I have never realized the impact you have on people. What you did for that child . . . not everyone would do such a thing."

"It doesn't take a lot to show kindness," Aurora stated firmly. She opened Boromir's other hand and placed his medallion in it. "I believe this looks better on you. And besides, it's too damn heavy." Aurora slanted him a sarcastic look. Boromir brought her lips to his again, only a little more hotly this time. When he finally pulled broke the kiss, Aurora was breathless. Boromir still held her as close to him as he could.

"If only we were alone." Boromir had that possessive gleam in his eye and a seductive growl in his voice. "I'd have you right here and now."

Just another thing Aurora loved about her Captain, spontaneity.

Eowyn wished she had Aurora's aggressiveness. She seemed to have no problem what so ever talking to people. Especially men. Envy was also a good word. Eowyn never knew herself to be shy because to her people she seemed bold enough. But she had spent a lot of time around Aurora and found out otherwise. She stood there staring at Faramir from across the room the night of supper and gala before they left for home. Eowyn never realized what handsome man Faramir was. His brother was a different handsome to her but, Aurora was definitely in good company in Gondor. She would have to do something because it was hard telling when she would, or if, see him again.

"Why don't you just go talk to the man?" Aurora had been watching Eowyn ogle at Faramir.

Eowyn scoffed, "That is so easy for you to say."

"He doesn't bite."

"I know." Eowyn nervously sipped her wine.

"You never know, you might like it, if he did." Eoywn didn't know whether to blush or laugh. "But, if you stand there like a stick, you'll never find out."

Aurora was right. Again. God, where was her backbone? "Ok, fine. Here I go." Eowyn took a huge breath and went to take a step and then stopped.

"Oh, come on. He'll be an old man by the time you get around to it." Aurora shoved Eowyn forward.

"Ok, matchmaker, what are you up to?" Boromir whispered into Aurora's ear after standing behind the two woman laughing.

"Boromir, Eoywn has been aching to talk to Faramir since he showed up the first time." Aurora leaned into Boromir.

"I doubt he's much better at–"

Aurora elbowed him before she cut him off. "Oh, look." Aurora discretely pointed in Faramir's direction." "It's about time." Eowyn finally made her way over to Faramir and struck up conversation. "You'd think she'd dissolve into the air if she were to say a word to him." Boromir rolled his eyes and shook his head. She was always up to something. Boromir wrapped his arms around Aurora's waste and lowered head to breath in her sweet scent. God, she smelled good.

"What do you say we leave early and head to your room?"

Aurora couldn't agree more. She turned and seen the same look in Boromir's eye that he'd had earlier in the day. "Do you have a proposition for me Captain?"

"Oh, I have something for you." Aurora was the first one to make a run for the stairs.


End file.
